


Deadly Serenade

by Galadwen



Category: Pathfinder (RPG)
Genre: Breathplay, Italian, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, kingmaker adventure path, part 1: stolen land, playing character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadwen/pseuds/Galadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le note sommesse di un liuto presero a diffondersi per la stanza, senza parole, e Faylin vide il mezzo sorriso sul volto dell’uomo che era stato seduto in disparte tutta la sera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Sto giocando un bardo dalle tendenze manipolatrici e generalmente pericolose, ma che purtroppo ha un debole per i bei tenebrosi (ahah). Questo è come doveva andare, se avessi dei compagni d'avventura più intraprendenti.
> 
> Warning: se avete appena iniziato a giocare Kingmaker, qui ci sono SPOILER. Io vi ho avvertito, vedetevela col vostro DM.

La luce delle torce andava calando, e il chiacchiericcio scomposto e volgare di quel gruppo male assortito, anche. Le note sommesse di un liuto presero a diffondersi per la stanza, senza parole, e Faylin vide il mezzo sorriso sul volto dell’uomo che era stato seduto in disparte tutta la sera. Senza perderlo di vista, continuò la sua melodia, un tono lieve e struggente che non aveva bisogno di essere cantato. Aveva suonato tutta la sera canzoni volgari e sguaiate per quel gruppo di caproni, ma adesso sembravano essere troppo storditi dal vino, o diretti ai propri turni di guardia, per costringerlo ad altre canzoni popolari. I suoi compagni d’avventura bevevano in silenzio, un po’ troppo guardinghi per risultare pienamente credibili. Scosse leggermente la testa, pensando che si sarebbero fatti tutti ammazzare. Fallire non era un’opzione che contemplava facilmente, specie se implicava la sua testa su una picca.

Continuò a suonare, senza distogliere gli occhi dalla figura snella e vestita di nero che lo osservava di sottecchi, semi disteso su una sedia, un sorriso beffardo nelle iridi scure. Lasciava che le dita sfiorassero le corde, e la musica facesse il resto.

All’improvviso, Dovan si alzò, e con pochi agili passi fu di fronte a Faylin. I segni scuri dei tatuaggi sembravano vivi alla luce ballerina delle torce, e il bardo sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena quando l’altro incrociò il suo sguardo, regalandogli un sorriso da predatore. _Attento a cosa desideri._

“Una scelta insolita, per un gruppo di briganti analfabeti” lo apostrofò Dovan, stirando le lunghe membra come un gatto “Non avrei mai pensato di sentire qualcuno suonare musica del genere in questa parte del mondo.” Faylin alzò la testa, facendo attenzione a non perdere la concentrazione sul proprio strumento, e sorrise leggermente guardandolo negli occhi “Ho viaggiato abbastanza da sapere come accontentare il pubblico” Dovan inclinò appena la testa da un lato, come stesse valutando cosa fare. Poi, d’improvviso, posò una mano sulla spalla del bardo, stringendo lievemente la presa, e si abbassò verso di lui tanto da sussurrargli in un orecchio “E cos’altro hai imparato, nei tuoi viaggi?” Faylin interruppe la melodia, mentre una scossa elettrica lo attraversava dalla testa ai piedi e il cuore accelerava i battiti in maniera vertiginosa. Senza dire una parola si alzò, il corpo a una manciata di centimetri da quello dell’altro uomo. Avrebbe giurato che le dita di Dovan avessero lasciato un’impronta sulla sua pelle.

Sempre in silenzio, seguì Dovan che scompariva attraverso una porta malandata. Uscirono in una specie di cortile pieno di detriti che una volta era parte della struttura, solo che il soffitto era crollato anni prima. Non c’erano reali stanze in quel forte malandato e cascante, solo angoli fatiscenti. Ma al momento, era l’ultima cosa che gli importasse. Senza preavviso, si trovò premuto contro la parete di legno, le schegge che gli graffiavano la pelle scoperta del collo e della nuca, le labbra di Dovan sulle sue e una mano avvinghiata fra i capelli, mentre l’altra cercava avidamente i lacci della sua casacca. Non gli era mai successo di non sapere cosa fare, di non aver pianificato prima i dettagli. Era abituato ad avere il controllo della situazione, ed era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta che era stato con un uomo. Ma il modo in cui il suo corpo reagiva a quello di Dovan non lasciava spazio a troppi ragionamenti. Per un momento, si dimenticò del perché lo stava facendo: sentiva solo le labbra di Dovan che scendevano lungo il suo collo, le mani che vagavano impazienti sotto i vestiti. Quando l’altro premette ulteriormente il proprio corpo contro il suo, Faylin si lasciò scappare un mugolio di frustrata eccitazione. Dovan si fermò, staccandosi leggermente da lui e guardandolo con una strana luce negli occhi “Sssh” lo ammonì “Sai cosa ci faranno se ci scoprono?” sussurrò con un mezzo sorriso “Cosa?” rispose Faylin, mentre un brivido gelido gli si infilava sotto la pelle “Ci mettono al rogo, e ci sacrificano a uno dei loro dei selvaggi …” disse l’altro, tornando ad attaccargli il collo con le labbra e i denti e sganciandogli la cintura dei pantaloni, mentre Faylin pensava che in effetti quel male assortito gruppo di briganti non sembrava capace di larghe vedute “ … Quindi, vedi di fare silenzio” Dovan completò la frase leggermente divertito, mentre con un movimento fluido cadeva in ginocchio davanti al bardo. Faylin dovette usare tutta la sua forza di volontà per non gridare quando l’altro lo prese in bocca, scivolando sopra di lui con le labbra e la lingua in movimenti deliberatamente lenti e precisi. Di sicuro non lasciavano niente al caso, nei bordelli di Caliphas. Avrebbe voluto venire una decina di volte mentre l’altro lo portava a nuove vette di piacere a ogni passaggio della sua bocca, ma Dovan non glielo permise. E le mani saldamente ancorate all’altezza delle sue anche, le dita che affondavano nella carne fin quasi a fargli male, lasciavano pochi dubbi su chi fosse a guidare il gioco.

Improvvisamente come aveva cominciato, l’altro si fermò e si rialzò. Lo baciò, lasciando una lieve traccia dei propri denti sul labbro inferiore del bardo, e passandogli una mano intorno alla vita fece per muoverlo “Girati” gli sussurrò all’orecchio, e Faylin si ritrovò a fare come gli veniva detto, il suo corpo che obbediva automaticamente. Si girò, poggiando le mani alla palizzata di legno marcescente, le schegge che gli entravano nei palmi, l’erezione ancora dolorosamente presente. Sentì Dovan abbassarsi i pantaloni e allargargli le gambe, e per un attimo, un terrificante attimo, si sentì come un ragazzo di strada, scopato nei vicoli per due soldi. Ma non gli importava. Voleva solo sentirlo dentro di sé. Voleva essere scopato, lì in mezzo al forte nemico contro un muro di legno, dove chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli, sotto la luna e le stelle di una notte fredda. Se non fosse stato assurdo, avrebbe detto che il suo potere si era ritorto contro di lui.

Sentì corpo dell’altro premere contro la sua schiena, e la voce di Dovan parlargli ancora all’orecchio “Reggiti, e non urlare” e così dicendo gli mise una mano sulla bocca, mentre con l’altra guidava la propria erezione dentro il bardo e con i denti lasciava marchi rossi sulla sua spalla. Faylin avrebbe voluto gridare. Di piacere, di dolore, di frustrazione che montava a ogni spinta di Dovan dentro di lui, di tutto insieme, non lo sapeva. Non fosse stato per la mano che gli impediva di aprire la bocca e quasi di respirare, l’avrebbero sentito a miglia di distanza. Tanto che si trovò a mordere le dita dell’altro, così forte da sentire il sapore del sangue, ma Dovan non parve esserne turbato. Anzi, per tutta risposta aumentò il ritmo, tirando indietro la testa di Faylin per i capelli e costringendolo a guardarlo “Lo so, cosa vuoi” Allo sguardo implorante del bardo rispose con un mezzo sorriso dall’aria sardonica “Ma non posso proprio farti urlare” disse, la presa della mano salda sulla sua bocca, mentre l’altra lasciava i capelli corvini e andava a cercare l’erezione del bardo, muovendosi al ritmo sempre più veloce delle proprie spinte. Per un momento, Faylin credé veramente di stare per morire. Mai, mai aveva provato qualcosa di tanto devastante e meraviglioso allo stesso tempo.

Sotto la mano di Dovan, non gli ci volle molto per raggiungere l’orgasmo e venne stringendo i denti fino allo spasmo e dovette puntellarsi al legno con tutto il peso, ferendosi ulteriormente le mani, per evitare che le ginocchia cedessero. Sentì il respiro di Dovan accelerare, e poco dopo sentì il suo orgasmo dentro di lui, mentre l’altro veniva con un’ultima spinta, stringendo ulteriormente la presa sulla sua bocca e conficcandogli le unghie dell’altra mano nel fianco.

Per un momento rimasero così, avvinghiati contro il legno ruvido, il vento freddo sulla pelle nuda, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava velocemente cercando di recuperare il fiato. Poi, Dovan si staccò da Faylin e prese a rivestirsi con movimenti rapidi e fluidi. Faylin lo osservò per un attimo, quasi affascinato. Il dolore era per ora solo un’eco lontana. I tatuaggi neri sul corpo del bandito sembravano muoversi sopra i muscoli tesi, e la luce bianca della luna lo rendeva una figura quasi spettrale. Come consapevole di essere osservato, Dovan alzò lo sguardo su Faylin, regalandogli un altro dei suoi sorrisi a metà tra il divertito e il predatorio “Cos’è, non ne hai avuto abbastanza?” chiese. Faylin si sentì avvampare. Il fatto che quell’uomo lo facesse sentire come un ragazzino impacciato stava rischiando di minare seriamente i suoi piani, oltre a irritarlo profondamente. Ma non poteva farci nulla. Cercando di recuperare almeno parte della propria naturale aria indifferente, si costrinse a sorridere a propria volta “E tu?” ammiccò di rimando. Dovan si alzò, avvicinandosi di nuovo a lui con fare sornione “Considerato che negli ultimi mesi le uniche cose su cui ho potuto mettere le mani sono state contadine dalla carne moscia e ragazzini spaventati, direi che la lodevole iniziativa suicida tua e dei tuoi compari è stata provvidenziale” il sorriso si allargò in un ghigno a un soffio dal volto di Faylin, che sbiancò, un nodo allo stomaco “Ma non tenterei ulteriormente la fortuna per stasera” concluse. _E’ finita_ , pensò per un momento il bardo, _ci uccideranno tutti_. “Non so di cosa parli” rispose con tono leggero, cercando di mantenere il controllo, ma il suo smarrimento doveva essere trapelato. Dovan inclinò la testa da un lato, come aveva fatto prima, come se stesse valutando cosa fare di lui, sempre con quel mezzo sorriso enigmatico sulle labbra. “Oh, so cosa pensate di fare. So che siete qui per uccidere lo Stag Lord” sussurrò, mentre con un dito tracciava i contorni del torace di Faylin, ancora svestito. Il bardo non si mosse, pronto a tentare il tutto per tutto se l’altro l’avesse attaccato. Ma Dovan si limitò a guardarlo in maniera beffarda “Dovrei denunciarvi al Signore e farvi uccidere tutti, e mettere le vostre teste sulla palizzata. Questo è quello che farebbe Akiros. Io, dovrei tagliarti la gola qui e adesso. Oppure” si soffermò, con la mano che continuava a tracciare linee invisibili sulla pelle scoperta del bardo “potrei far uccidere i tuoi compari e convincere lo Stag Lord a tenerti come giocattolo personale” concluse con uno scintillio pericoloso negli occhi neri. Faylin rabbrividì al pensiero. Non aveva difficoltà a immaginare quale tipo di giochi accendessero la fantasia dell’altro.

Ciononostante, mantenne il sangue freddo abbastanza da chiedere “Gli altri lo sanno?” al che Dovan scosse la testa ridendo “Oh, no! Sono troppo stupidi. E voi siete stati abbastanza convincenti. Abbastanza. Ma-” Disse allontanandosi da Faylin, che si affrettò a rivestirsi “Non ho intenzione di fare niente di tutto ciò. Mi sono stancato di questo posto, sono solo una manica di cialtroni violenti, e il Signore Cervo un sadico dalla mente debole. E siamo spersi in mezzo alle terre selvagge per miglia. No, credo che vi lascerò fare. Ma a due condizioni.” Faylin stentava quasi a credere alle proprie orecchie, ma poi il suo naturale cinismo ebbe il sopravvento. _Tutti hanno un prezzo_. “E quali sarebbero queste condizioni?” chiese cercando di simulare indifferenza. Dovan alzò una mano a contarle “Uno: uccidete quel fallito di Akiros. Anche se inizialmente potrebbe esservi utile. Sempre che ce la facciate …” Faylin annuì. Non era una cosa particolarmente complessa da fare, e di certo non si faceva delle remore. “Secondo” continuò Dovan “Voglio tornare a Caliphas. Con te.” A quell’ultima affermazione Faylin sgranò gli occhi “Perché?” riuscì solo a chiedere “Perché io e te siamo simili” rispose Dovan indicando i tatuaggi che gli ornavano il corpo e poi tracciando lievemente il braccio sinistro del bardo, là dove il tatuaggio di Faylin serpeggiava dal gomito fino alla scapola. Faylin non poté fare a meno di sentire le scintille che il tocco di Dovan lasciava dietro di sé. “Perché voglio vendetta” continuò l’altro “e perché se sai da dove vengono questi” aggiunse indicando nuovamente le linee scure sulla propria pelle “Sai che non scherzo.”

Faylin deglutì a forza, la paura e l’eccitazione che si mischiavano in lui come un incantesimo. E poi annuì. Il sorriso di Dovan divenne decisamente feroce.


End file.
